Unexpected Happiness
by Labee
Summary: When Luna thinks there is nothing left to live for, her world turns upside down. Not a very good summary, but whatever. Please review!
1. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood sat in her room looking down at her stomach. Only two weeks ago had she lost a beautiful and precious thing.

Her virginity.

oOoOoOoOo

Luna had met a muggle man named Henry when she was studying at a muggle school in England. They had so much in common, including losing their mothers at young ages. They dated for four months and loved each other dearly. Luna never thought anything could be so perfect.

Then Henry told asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes. Luna told herself she would not lose her virginity until marriage, but Henry and her were engaged. What could go wrong?

Apparently, everything.

A week before the marriage, Luna caught Henry with one of their classmates in his bed, having sex. Luna stood in shock, not believing that the love of her life would do such a thing to her. Henry tried to say he was sorry, but Luna ran from him. She ran from everyone. She could feel her eyes stinging from the tears, her throat burned as she sobbed. Luna canceled the wedding and refused to talk to Henry. She packed her things and left the University, knowing she would never come back.

oOoOoOoOo

Luna was staying at the Burrow until she found a new home. She had lost everything. Her mother died when she was only nine years old. Her father, Xenophilius, died when she was with Henry. He had fallen ill after the war. Since the war, she had not seen her friends, and probably lost them as well. She also lost Henry. And with him, her virginity.

Luna was falling apart.

It had been one week since she caught Henry and Luna was still miserable. What did she do wrong?

Luna stopped caring, she had nothing left in life anyway.


	2. George

One week, seven days, 10080 minutes. It felt like it had been years. All Luna had done was sleep, eat, and mope. She hadn't gone outside. She hadn't talked to anyone. Hell, she hadn't even showered.

The next day, when Luna woke up, she felt sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. She hadn't eaten much, so there wasn't much to come out. She took some advil, made breakfeast, and crawled back into bed.

That's when it hit her. She had sex, sex leads to babies, pregnant people have morning sickness. Luna jumped out of bed and threw on some sweatpants and a clean shirt.

She knew what she had to do. She needed to see a doctor. She decided to look in the mirror before she left. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her clothes were disheveled and much too big for her. Not to mention her hair was out of place and dirty. She pulled her hair back, but didn't bother to shower. It wasn't like she cared what other people thought of her.

Luna was out of the Burrow and running down the street when she ran straight into a man holding a large box.

oOoOoOoOo

George Weasley was walking towards the shop, carrying a box of new items, when someone ran into him. He accidentally dropped the box and toppled to the ground. He looked up to see Luna Lovegood. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked hurt and fragile. Despite all of that, she still looked angelic.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," She said offering her hand to him.

He took it and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Luna Lovegood," George smiled.

Luna smiled faintly, "Hello George. I would love to talk but I have to go."

Luna turned to go, but to her surprise, George grabbed her hand. He had been through a lot since Fred's death and could tell when someone was upset. Plus, he knew Ginny hadn't talked to Luna in ages, which wasn't a good sign.

"Luna, are you alright. You look-" George trailed off. He didn't want to say _miserable_ and upset her more.

Even though he stopped himself. Luna burst into tears. She looked so helpless and hurt.

George pulled her into his arms, "It's alright, Luna. I'm here for you. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

George then helped Luna into the shop, made her some pudding (he knew she would want that), and she told him everything that happened to her. He nodded at all the right times, held her while she cried, and told her everything would be alright.


	3. The News

"No, George, it won't be okay. You don't understand," Luna sobbed.

"I've lost people too, Luna. I know it feels like no one is their for you, but you still have friends. I promise," George said soothingly.

Luna was sitting on a couch next to George with a large bowl of pudding in her lap. She set the pudding down on the table in front of her and turned towards George.

"George," Luna said, "I think I'm pregnant..."

She watch George face turn to shock.

"What?" George said looking utterly confused.

"It was my first time. The only time. I thought, since we were getting married in two weeks, I thought it would be O.K. Bu then Hen- he cheated on me. I was going to the doctors to find out, but I ran into you."

"I'll take you," George said, she could hear the disappointment in his voice. _Why would he be disappointed in her? It's not like he is a virgin. Or is he? Luna thought._

oOoOoOoOo

About an hour later Luna, came out of the doctors office to see George waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Luna said, though she was glad he did.

"I wanted to. So, uh, what, what are the results?" George asked awkwardly.

Luna smiled, "False alarm. Thank goodness, I want my children to have two parents. Not one."

George could tell she was thinking of her mother. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"Children? As in more than one," George asked curiously.

"Well," Luna sighed, " The wrackspurts tell me I'm going to have five children. I think there right."

George smiled, he found the things that Luna said to be cute. He found Luna cute.

George Weasley was falling for Luna Lovegood.


	4. Dinner

George was walking Luna back home, when he realized he had no idea where she was currently living.

"Luna, where do you live" George asked.

Luna blushed, embarrassed to say, "Actually. I am staying at the Burrow for now. I don't have a home."

George saw the embarrassment and his heart went out to her.

"You can stay at the shop with me if you want. There is an empty room. It was suppose to be Fred's but, you know," George trailed off.

George never let anyone go into the room. He wouldn't use it for storage, or any other room. He never even furnished it. But for some reason, George felt like Fred would want Luna to have his room. George hadn't been all to social after losing his best friend, his other half: Fred. Luna made him smile and in the end, that's what Fred would want.

"Oh, no. I couldn't," Luna answered.

"Yes, you could. And you will. I insist," George told her.

George had made up his mind. When they got to the Burrow, George checked Luna out. Then, he helped her carry her things to his place, which wasn't much. After they had everything in the shop, he brought her up to the room. As always, it was empty. One large window covering the wall, looking over the street. The room wasn't huge, but it was fairly large. It even had its own bathroom attached.

"Of course, we'll have to paint it, but drapes, furniture, maybe a rug. But that won't be too difficult," George said hoping Luna liked it.

Luna loved it. It was the perfect size and she loved the big window.

"I love it," Luna said excitedly.

For the rest of the day, while George worked at the shop, Luna went furniture shopping. She decided to make the room a bright, happy yellow. She bought yellow paint and a matching yellow bedspread and chair. In addition she bought a decent sized dresser, a big bed, and a small bedside table. Once she had everything in place, she put a big flower on her bedside table as a finishing touch. The room was cozy and Luna, finally, felt at home again. She went downstairs to the shop to see if George needed help.

"Luna, I just spoke with Ginny. Everyone is going to my parents for dinner. I told her you were at the shop and insisted you come along. Will you come?" George asked hopefully.

"Of course! I haven't seen anyone in the longest time," Luna agreed happily.

Once George closed up the shop, Luna showed him the room, which he said he liked. About an hour later they headed over to Molly and Arthur Weasley's home.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed crushing Luna in a hug. Following the first hug, came one from Harry, then Hermione, then Ron, then Molly, then Fleur, then to her surprise, several small children.

James and Albus were Ginny and Harry's children. Ginny was now pregnant with a girl, who was going to be named Lily. Hermione was also pregnant, but with her second child, soon to be Hugo. Ron and Hermione already had a daughter named Rose. Teddy Lupin was of course Lupin and Tonks' child. Then there was Victoire, Dominique, and Louis: Fleur and Bill's children. Lastly their was little Molly and Lucy: Percy and Audrey's daughters. Charlie was recently married to a woman named Claire, but they had no children, yet. Claire wanted one.

Luna was alarmed at how large the family had become. Her heart sank as she saw all of the happy families. Of course she was happy for them, but why hadn't happened for her? Why was her life unfair?

Luna couldn't stop thinking about it all through dinner. She didn't even notice all the odd stares at her and George.

oOoOoOoOo

"Good lord, George. Did you get her pregnant?" Molly asked when Luna excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"No!" George exclaimed, "Why would you think that?"

"You've never let anyone in Fr- his room. Plus, she's been pretty quite. And you look at her, I don't know, protectively," Molly explained.

Ginny smiled and said, "Well, mum, maybe she isn't pregnant. Maye George is...in love."

George's face turned the color of his hair.

"Merlin's sweaty arse. George is in love!" Ron exclaimed.

Albus pulled on Hermione's shirt, "Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron said a bad word."

Hermione patted Albus's head, "Yes he did. And he's in big trouble."

With that Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head.

The entire table erupted in whispers. All about George and Luna. Molly was extatic, George was embarrassed, Arthur looked relieved and grateful, and everyone else was happy for George. He needed someone in his life.

oOoOoOoOo

"Did I miss something?" Luna asked approaching the table. The entire room fell quite.

George, still very red, answered, "Of course not. Anyway, I have to work early tomorrow so I am going to be leaving now."

"Oh. I'll come to I suppose. Thank you for having me. Ginny, you really should come to the shop tomorrow, maybe we could grab bite to eat," Luna said happily.

After another round of hugs, Luna and George headed back to the shop. Luna hummed and skipped down the street, oblivious to George walking behind her, watching and smiling. He had never met someone quite like Luna. And George _really_ liked Luna. The only question was did she like him back?


	5. Back to the Burrow

George was about to go to sleep when he heard someone crying. Luna. George jumped out of his bed and ran into Luna's room thinking she was hurt. When he walked into the room, Luna was curled up in her yellow chair, crying.

"What are you doing her?" Luna question, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well, I heard you crying, I thought you were hurt or...or something," George answered. He went and sat on her bead facing the chair.

"Are you alright?" George asked. He hated seeing her sad.

"Yes," Luna started, "Actually. No. What is wrong with me, George? Why is my life such a disaster? Your family, everyone is so happy. My life has been a series of disasters. Is it something I did wrong?" Luna asked, she was sobbing.

"No. You are perfect, Luna. It's what other people did wrong that screwed up your life. You couldn't have stopped it," George told her.

He grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. Once she was sitting down, he grabbed two slices of cake. One for him. One for her. Cake always made George feel better.

"When Fred died, I was doing much worse than you are. I drank all the time and I wouldn't talk to anyone. It took me a long time to even start to be happy. Luna, you're bloody perfect, anyone would be happy to have you," George said looking down at his plate.

Luna was watching George. She realized he had no shirt on and he looked _very_ good. Her skin started to tingle. Before she realized what she was doing, she pulled George's head back and started to kiss him. To her surprise, he kissed her back. A few minutes later, George picked Luna up and they continued to kiss as he carried her down the hallway.

Once they were on Luna's bed, Luna took her top off. Her heart was racing, but for some reason, what she was doing felt right. Once her top was off, George stopped.

"I can't do this," George said panting.

"Why? Because you know I will still see you in the morning, so you can't have a one night stand? " Luna asked angrily.

She pushed George off her, at least he could admit he didn't love her, unlike Henry. Luna walked into her bathroom and slammed the door. Why the hell had she been so stupid? George would never love her. No one would ever love her. She was Loony Lovegood.

Luna sunk to the floor and cried, her life was a disaster.

oOoOoOoOo

George knew Luna didn't understand. He knew she thought he was like Henry. The real reason he stopped her was because he thought Luna would regret it. And he would hate nothing more than that.

He wrote her a note trying to explain it and left it on her bed. He didn't want to face her in the morning, so he decided to leave the shop and go and stay at the Burrow for the night. The place where everything started.


	6. Babies

After several hours, Luna finally cam out of the bathroom. George wasn't there. She quickly went to lock the door and charmed it just in case. That is when she saw a note sitting on her bed.

It was from George. He apologized and explained himself, but the thing is, Luna wouldn't have regretted. Of course George Weasley would never understand that. He would never think of Luna wanting to be with him or him wanting to be with her. It hurt Luna even more how sweet he was trying to be because it made her want him that much more. Luna climbed into bed and dreamed of George. In her sleep, wrackspurts said love was soon to come. Luna had never doubted a wrackspurt before, but now she was starting to. She knew that couldn't be possible. With her luck, she would probably never be with anyone ever again.

She slowly got up and tip-toed to the kitchen. George wasn't there.

"George?" Luna called out. No reply. Maybe he was downstairs, in the shop.

Luna pulled on some jeans and a sweater. She knew it wouldn't change anything, but she wanted to look nice for George. She didn't want to just wear some ratty pajamas. She skipped down the stairs, but there was no one there. A woman outside knocked on the window outside the shop and motioned for her to come over. Luna unlocked the door and opened it up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we are open today," Luna said kindly.

"Oh, I understand, but I was on the phone with Mr. Weasley the other week and he told me to pick up a package today. The name's Opal," the woman informed her.

"Oh. Alright. Come on in," Luna said. Luna went to the back and sure enough, there was a package for a Ms. Opal Ritersworth.

"Here you are," Luna was saying handing her the package.

"Thank you so much," the woman said as something in her bag started ringing. The woman dug through her bag and pulled out a cell phone. Luna knew what they were because many people at the University had them. The woman started to leave the shop and waved goodbye to Luna, but not before Luna heard the start to the conversation.

"Henry!" The woman exclaimed. Luna felt her heart being tugged. She hadn't heard or said the name. She could feel the tears coming.

"Yes. I got you wand repaired....Sure, I'll meet you. I'm just leaving the Weasley shop," the woman continued to talk as she went through the door, but Luna could no longer hear her. Of course, it wasn't her Henry, her Henry wasn't a wizard. She had never told Henry she was a witch. She was going to tell them after the marriage, but...

Luna felt the tears running down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them off with her hand. Ginny was coming by for lunch, she needed to be under control.

Luna sat in the shop thinking for hours until Ginny walked through the door. Again, smashing her in a bone crushing hug. They headed down to a new restaurant that Ginny had heard good reviews for. /They had just begun to talk and eat when Harry burst into the restaurant.

"Hermione's gone into labor! We're going to meet Ron at the hospital. They asked us to watch Rose. Luna, come too. Hermione would love to have you come see her. It would make her so happy," Harry told them.

Shortly after, Luna was in the hospital with Harry, Ginny, Rose, James, and Albus. The rest of the Weasley's arrived only a few minutes later. The waiting room was packed. Ron came out to tell everyone what was going on. Ginny was so excited and all the chaos was making her anxious. Harry tried to coax her into sitting and resting because she shouldn't be doing so much in her ninth month. He even tried to convince Ginny not to go out to eat with Luna and just have Luna come over for lunch, but Ginny was stubborn. Nearly ten minutes later, Ginny started having contractions and the nurses wheeled her off. There baby, like Ginny, was stubborn and the doctors couldn't stop the delivery. So Ginny was going to have her baby two weeks early.

Harry was panicked, "Oh no. Can someone take the kids back. I can't watch them now!"

Of course everyone was trying to help Hermione and Ginny. Hugo was officially born and was healthy. Everyone had crammed into the room to see him. Ron and Hermione couldn't be happier. Hermione and Ron had to stay longer just to be safe.

With everything so chaotic, Luna volunteered, "I can watch them Harry. It's no problem."

Harry thanked her and Luna decided to take the kids back to the shop. She had to watch James, Albus, and Rose. It was only for a couple hours. She would be fine. First she took them upstairs and made them food, then they wanted to play. The three of them were running wild, and Luna kept finding them doing dangerous things. She found James throwing knives at apples, Albus was painting flowers on George's living room walls, and Rose decided to clog the sink and run the water so it was spilling over the edges, then all three of them found one of George's new inventions, and needless to say, all hell broke loose. _Maybe_, Luna thought, _this is harder than I thought._


	7. Love

George walked through the door and heard Luna talking. They hadn't talked at the hospital and when Harry told him Luna was left alone with the kids, he decided she might need help. They could be quite troublesome. He walked into the living room, Luna's eyes were huge.

"George. I am so sorry. I'll fix it. I didn't know," Luna was apologizing.

The three of them found his invention. It was very cool, Fred would have loved it. It allowed people to breathe fire, like a dragon. The best part, it didn't do a thing to your lungs. Worst part, when left with three reckless children, it could burn nearly everything in your living room. Which, of course, happened to him.

"Its fine Luna," George told her. They looked at each other awkwardly, the room was in silence.

"Uncle George. Is it true that you made Ms. Luna have your babies?" asked James inocently.

Luna and Fred both blushed. "No, of course not. Where did you here that?" George asked. He thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

Albus cut in, "Don't you pay attention James. Ms. Luna isn't pregnant, Uncle George and Ms. Luna are in love!"

"What?" Luna shrieked, was he reading her mind?

"Are you going to be our Auntie?" asked Rose.

Neither George or Luna said anything, both unable to speak. George as about to respond when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hello everyone! Meet Hugo," Hermione beamed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rose yelled, "Did you know Luna is our Auntie?"

Again Luna and George blushed.

"No we did not," Ron said grinning, "But we can discuss it tonight because evrone is spending the night at our house."

James and Albus cheered. Once everyone was gone, Luna and George went back to an awkward silence.

"Thanks for the note." Luna finally said, "It was sweet of you."

Luna turned to leave, but George stopped her, "Luna. I think I need to be honest with you. I really like you and I hate to see you sad. I just don't want to screw more up, you know? I don't want to make things complicated."

"I get it," Luna said.

"No Luna. I _really, really_ like you," George said seriously.

Luna's heart skipped a beat. She moved closer to George. She could feel his breath on her. George kissed her passionately.

"I _really_ like you too," Luna whispered.

Luna pulled George towards her room. George could feel his skin tingling. He knew what would happen next. He knew Luna had done it once before, but so had he. For both of them, it had been a mistake. This, George knew was right. There was no one other than Luna that George could wish to do this with.

George removed his shirt, then Luna's. Then his pants. Luna was nervous and fumbling with the button on her pants.

"We don't have to do this," George said into her ear.

"I want to," Luna said pulling George into another kiss.

Soon all of there clothes were on the floor.

"I love you Luna," George told her.

Luna smiled, "I love you too."

As there body's moved in sync nothing could of felt more perfect than making love to each other. George still remembered his first time being awkward and uncomfortable. With Luna, it was the opposite, it was perfect, they were meant for each other. They were like a two-piece puzzle that fit together perfectly.

Luna woke up with George's arms around her.

"The wrackspurts were right," Luna whispered to herself.

Luna didn't know George was awake and jumped when he asked, "What?"

"Goodness. You scared me. The wrackspurts. They were right. They said love was soon to come."

"Thank God for that," George said kissing Luna. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her all over. Luna smiled as George kissed her fingertips, then her neck, her mouth. She could never get tired of George's kisses.

"I love you, George," Luna told him.

"Love you too beautiful," George said.

And again, George and Luna made love to each other because there was nothing else in the world, they would rather do.


	8. Oblivious

After a couple hours, George and Luna finally got up to go open the shop. The same women that had come to pick up the package just the day before came in.

"Hello again Ms. Ritersworth," Luna smiled.

"And hello to you Ms. Lovegood," the woman smiled.

"How do you know my name?" Luna asked, she hadn't remembered introducing herself.

After a quick pause the woman exclaimed, "Everyone knows you! You're Luna Lovegood. You went on some adventures with Harry Potter. How could I not know you?"

The woman giggled and patted Luna's shoulder. Luna found the whole thing a little odd, but George went right on with the business. George didn't seem the slightest bit puzzled; Luna figured she was just overreacting. Sometimes she did that when she was stressed. For the next twenty minutes, Ms. Opal Ritersworth decided on a gift for her nephew. It wasn't until she left that Luna felt her stomach knot. Once again, Ms. Ritersworth pulled out a muggle cell phone to talk to a man named Henry. That wasn't quite what made her sick, it was when she heard the woman say, "Yes, she is here at the shop.....I'm positive she is the one......Yes, I love you too." Luna was the only other she there. Where was George. Luna looked frantically around, her eyes meeting Ms. Ritersworth's. Luna's breath quickened. The woman smiled, not a sweet smile, but the forced kind.

The woman resembled the one she found with Henry. Of course, she hadn't seen her face. Then again, Henry wasn't a wizard, was he? It was too much for Luna to handle. She felt nauseas, dizzy, and clammy. One second her mind racing, the next, everything went black.

oOoOoOoOo

"Luna?"

Luna opened her eyes. George was standing above her. He looked worried. _What the hell just happened? _Maybe Opal Ritersworth tried to kill her. Or erase her memory. Or something else evil.

"Bloody hell, Luna! You had me scared to death. I'm walking out of the back and you fainted. Luckily, Ms. Ritersworth was here to help," George said relieved to have Luna back. Luna on the other hand shot up.

"Where is she," Luna screamed, accidentally, at George.

George was taken aback. Luna seemed so scared...of...Opal Ritersworth?

"She left. She said she had to meet someone. Out in the muggle world, actually. Isn't that strange?" George was saying.

Luna stopped listening. She could barely comprehend what he just said.

"That evil bitch," Luna said. She thought she was saying it in her head, but somehow, she said it out loud.

Again George looked slightly shocked. "Luna, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"George! She's evil! She knows Henry. She's with him. She has to be. I don't know why, but she comes to the shop because of me. I know it. Trust me," Luna pleaded.

"Sweetheart, maybe you're hallucinating. Or something," George trailed off.

"I'm not hallucinating!" Luna yelled. Then she started crying. She had no idea what was going on. She was scared, then furious, then sad She couldn't control her emotions. Next, Luna threw up. George started to panic. _Luna must be really sick_, he thought. Not knowing what else to do. George took Luna to the hospital.

oOoOoOoOo

George waited anxiously in the waiting room. He hadn't heard anything about Luna yet. Finally, a nurse came out.

"Sir, your wife would like you to see you in the room," the woman smiled. George was about to correct her, Luna was his girlfriend, not his wife, but the nurse pointed to the room and walked away. Giving George no time for corrections.

George walked into the room. Luna was smiling, but he noticed she had been crying. The thought of Luna crying gave George the worst feeling. It hurt his heart. Just like when Fred died. It was the hardest thing for him. He rushed over too her and kissed her gently.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" George asked frantically.

Luna giggled, "I'm fantastic," she paused and grabbed George's hands, "I'm not sure how to tell you this George...but first I need you to know I love you and-"

"I love you too. I'd do anything for you!" George exclaimed, cutting Luna off. That is when he realized how true it was. He would do anything for Luna. He loved her so much.

Luna was about to speak, but, again, George cut her off and blurted, "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Luna blinked, George's heart was pounding, "Of course I'll marry you. But before, or if, you marry me George. You should know. I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" George asked, trying to look calm, all it did was make him look constipated.

"I'm pregnant." Luna said slowly.

"With what?"

"A baby George. Is it that hard to believe that I, Luna Lovegood, am pregnant?" Luna asked, very agitated.

" No," George paused, "Is it mine?"

Luna looked alarmed, "Yes. Who else's child would it be?"

"Dumb question. I just, I just have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, everyone has babies, but not me. Well, I do now. Not yet, actually. Merlin's sweaty arse! I need to sit down," George said pacing back and forth, until he finally sat down next to Luna.

"George, we can do this. I've always wanted a child. We can raise a baby," Luna said as the nurse came back in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but its babies," the woman smiled.

George turned, "What was that again?"

The woman walked up to them, "It's babies; Plural. Congratulations! You're having quadruplets!"

"As in four babies at one time?" Luna asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The woman exclaimed. Luna's mouth flew open, the color drained from George's face. Neither knew exactly what to say. Four babies. It was exciting, but frightening.

This time, it was George that fainted.


	9. It's A Nice Day For A

"George?" Luna asked waving her hand in front of his face. After George fainted, Luna took him home and put him in bed. He had been really out of sorts and Luna decided sleep was probably best for him. Finally, George was awake.

"Luna, are we having quadruplets?" George asked, thinking maybe he had a very bizarre dream, which, of course, he didn't.

"Yes." She answered calmly.

"In that case," George started, leaping off the bed, "we have a lot to do! I suppose I can move into your room with you and we can convert my room into a nursery. We can decorate it and everything. It's going to be a tight fit though. Four kids, one room, y'know? This house is much too small. In the long run we'll need a real home. Or we could get it now. Whatever you want, love. We can buy a nice cottage. Preferably near the shop. Unless, of course, you don't want it to be. But what will we do with the second floor. Oh, I know. We can make the shop two stories. Fred and I always wanted to do that. But we needed a place to live so we figured we would convert it when we were older, but then, well... At the time, it was convenient to live in, but now we can convert it to a two story shop! We really need more room for the shop too, so that's good. This is going to be awesome Luna! We're going to to be parents! It's exciting, y'know? You alright love?"

Luna was not sure what had come over George. George, who had fainted and freaked out, was now talking about houses, nursery's, and parenting. Maybe he was ill. Slowly and cautiously Luna answered, "I'm fine. Actually, I'm great! You on the other hand, are you alright? You fainted. You freaked out! Now you're going on about how excited you are. You're like a new man!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh, I am a new man," George said wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"George!" Luna giggled as he picked her up and carry her to the bed, then Luna's face became stern. "George, seriously. This is serious. We're having four kids. We live in a little apartment above your shop. We're not even married!"

George sat up, "But we will be great parents. And we have enough money to buy a house. I've got all the shop money saved. I never spent it. You have some money from your dad. Oh, and if you want to get married, we could do that now. If you want. I mean, it is a very nice day for a wedding."

"Now?" Luna asked incredulously. "Where? Don't we need witnesses or something?"

"Yes. We could go to the muggle world. We could ask Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione." George said as calmly as someone would say 'I'm going to get groceries'. To Luna, it was like he was saying 'I'm going to buy groceries. Throw them at random people as they walk down the street. Then run through the streets naked with a monkey on my back.' Though, with George Weasley, this was probably normal too. Yet, for some reason, the idea of a weddding in the muggle world appelaed to Luna.

Two hours later, after getting Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to the house; Telling them they were getting married; Some bickering about how Molly Weasley was not going to be happy not being there; Convincing them to come; Ginny said that they had to get George a tux and Luna a dress, and rings, at the very least; Ginny also got a camera, she knew Molly would want pictures; George and Luna got married. It was the happiest day of their lives. Sure it was chaotic, a little out of the blue, but they were together officially now. The feeling was happy. Tingly almost. Like the feeling you get when you're kind of scared, but you know you're going to have fun, and in the end you have a blast and you get this excitement, I can do anything, happy buzz inside you. That was the exact feeling George and Luna got from there wedding. Afterwards the six of them-George, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione-were eating lunch, which was free for the newly weds. It is truly amazing how muggles can get anything for free if there newly weds. They already had gotten some free gifts, free food, a free carriage ride, and some guy even gave them a free condom, which was odd, but, hey, it was free. Ginny had taken about a zillion pictures. When they were on the altar, when they kissed, on the carriage ride, eating, walking down the aisle, in front of the chapel, and nearly everything George and Luna did. The sun was starting to set and the weather was cooling down, so everyone decided it was time to go home. Ginny sat with Luna for some tea and to talk before she headed home.

After standing up and getting her things together Ginny finally said, "I'll bring the pictures, all developed, over tomorrow. I'm definitely doubling everything. Actually, probably quadrupling them," Ginny promised. Luna blushed at the word quadrupling, but Ginny hardly noticed. George and Luna still hadn't announced that Luna was pregnant, much less with quadruplets. "Tomorrow is also dinner at my mum's. You're going to have to tell her. You are going to have to give her copies of all the pictures from the wedding. I'll make a pile for you to give her. I'll see you tomorrow, Luna!"

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Luna sat in the shop drinking her coffee, and just like Ginny said she would, she came into the shop with **a lot **of photos.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny smiled.

"Hello. I see you brought the pictures," Luna said. "Goodness Gin, how many are there?"

"Not that many," Ginny retorted despite the fact the pile of pictures was so high it was nearly impossible to see Ginny behind them. "Here's the pile for mum." Ginny said pulling one stack away from the rest. "The rest are for you guys. Either you can keep them or use them for gifts for other people, y'know?"

Luna nodded, "Thanks. Before you go I have a question. I found this picture frame. I was thinking of putting some pictures in the frame and with the remaining pictures George and I will keep some and give some to your mum. Or is that stupid?" Luna asked. She had pulled out several picture frames that all had 'George and Luna' carved across the bottom.

"No, it's brilliant. Mum's going to love it. Why are there so many picture frames though, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Well, when I was asleep the wrackspurts gave me a great idea!" Luna exclaimed, Ginny nodded even though she, herself, didn't believe in wrackspurts, "Anyway, there is seven frames, they all hold two pictures each and I'm giving one to everyone tonight. Well, George and I are keeping one. One is for you and Harry, one for Ron and Hermione, one for Bill and Fleur, one for Percy and Audrey, one for Bill and Clarie, and one for mum and dad. What do you think?"

"Again, brilliant. Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at dinner," Ginny hugged Luna and waddled out the shop. For the next hour George and Luna went through pictures picking their favorites to put in the frames. Then put some in a pile for Molly and Arthur and kept the rest for themselves. Luna then hung their frame in the living room and went back to the shop to find George.

"We should probably got to mum's now," George said coming up behind Luna and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luna put the picture frames in a bag, "Sounds good. Are you going to tell them or am I? About the wedding I mean. And...when are we announcing I'm pregnant?

"We will announce the wedding together. Maybe we should save the pregnancy thing for next week," George said. "We don't want to overwhelm them, right?"

Luna nodded and then they left to Arthur and Molly's. Something told Luna, maybe the wrackspurts, told Luna this was going to be a very interesting dinner.


	10. Chaos

When George and Luna arrived everyone was already there and sitting around the table. Luna was very nervous and the room felt like it was a hundred degrees too hot. She tried to stay calm and made small talk with everyone else, until finally the food was ready.

"Alright, everyone sit down, we're eating. James, Albus on your bottoms," Mrs. Weasley was saying as she made her way to the table. "Now who has announcements? Come on! Someone, anyone? It's been a while." Molly's favorite part of dinners. Announcements. Of course if someone got a new job or if one of the grandkids had something to say it was welcome, but Molly was always hoping for _baby_ announcements. Having seven kids herself, she wanted may grandchildren and felt the more the merrier.

Rose spoke up, "I made a pwetty picture for you. Hewe it is!" Rose handed Molly a paper with lots of scribbles covering it, but Molly's face lit up anyway as she bustled towards the fridge to hang it up.

"Oh, it's lovely Rose! Thank you," Molly smiled. Then Claire, Charlie's wife, loudly cleared her throat. She clearly had something to say, which was odd, because usually Charlie was the one to talk. Even if Claire got a new job, Charlie was the one to tell everyone. She was very shy. Everyone turned to face her curiously and Claire blushed.

"Well, Charlie and I have an announcement," Claire said quietly, nudging Charlie, who smiled and looked very proud of himself, then again, he always did that. Oddly, Charlie looked at Claire and she continued-it was Claire continuing that was odd, not Charlie looking at her, just to be clear-a little louder. "Charlie and I are having a child. I'm pregnant." Claire looked so happy and Molly squealed in excitement. Luna hoped that Molly would have the same reaction to her being pregnant. After everyone congratulated Charlie and Claire and everyone settled down, George looked at Luna to let her know they were going to announce there marriage.

"Actually, Luna and I have an announcement too," George started, but Molly cut in.

"George, you called to tell us you and Luna were seeing each other and we already told everyone you two were dating, so you don't have to announce that."

"Actually, were married." George said. He said it so casually everyone almost missed but then Mrs . Weasley jerked her head around.

"You're married?" she asked. George and Luna nodded slowly and their was a slight pause that seemed to last forever. Maybe they should have had a more official wedding and had Mrs. Weasley there. But then, much to Luna and George's surprise, Molly clapped her hands in delight. "This is fantastic. You two are just adorable together...wait. Why wasn't I there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Long story short George told everyone he just realized he wanted to marry Luna, so out of the blue he asked her, out of the blue she said yes, and out of the blue they got married. Then Luna gave out the picture frames and Mrs. Weasley was beaming.

"I," Mrs. Weasley began, "think this calls for a celebration. Arthur get the drinks! Of course, Claire can't have one, but for everyone else. Claire what would you like dear?" Arthur started giving everyone there drinks as Mrs. Weasley went to grab something for Claire.

"I'll have a water." Claire answered. "Thank you."

Luna knew she couldn't drink either so she quickly said, "Could I have a water as well, please?"

"Nonsense," Molly told her. "Last time you were here you loved this stuff! Have a glass or two." Arthur handed a very large glass and she looked at George. George looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll get you a water love." George said standing up, but Mrs. Weasley told him to sit and again insisted on Luna drinking. Luna made up excuse after excuse, Mrs. Weasley always got around it. After a few minutes everyone, except George of course, told Luna just to have a glass for Molly's sake. Luna was starting to panic.

"I can't!" Luna half-said, half-shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her like she was crazy, not that was unusual for Luna Lovegood. Luna looked at George and said, "George maybe-"

"No," he answered cutting her off.

"But-" Luna started again just to be cut-off by George, again.

"We decided to wait until next week though, remember?" George asked

"Yes," Luna started. "But under these circumstances..."

"Fine," George said.

"What is going on?" Harry asked out loud, everyone else wondering the same thing, even the children were looking on wide-eyed.

"I'm pregnant." Luna answered quickly and quietly. Everyone was shocked to silence. There marriage was news enough, now Luna was pregnant and no one knew what to say. There was at least a minute of silence until all of the little kids started clapping and screaming 'Yay! More babies!'. Then everyone was laughing and George and Luna got some congratulations from everyone except Molly.

Finally, Mrs Weasley asked, "Did you get married because Luna is pregnant?"

"No. I asked her to marry me, she said yes. Then I found out she was pregnant. Then we had our wedding. It was pretty much chaos, but it was the best day of my life," George answered smiling happily. Molly squealed with delight, again, and everyone celebrated, again.

"Two more grandkids. Claire and Luna! This is great!" Molly exclaimed.

"Actually, more than that," Luna told her hesitantly. All eyes were on Luna as she said, "George and I are having quadruplets." And again, the table was shocked to silence.

"What are quadruplets?" James asked after a few minutes.

"Well, it's when you have four babies at one time," Ginny told James very quietly, eyes still on Luna.

"Oh. Those must be grandmas favorite," Molly, Percy's daughter, replied seriously. The kids nodded in agreement and again the table erupted into laughter, but just as quickly, Mrs. Weasley brought the group back to serious.

"Kids, go play outside. We're having grown-up time," Hermione said. The kids gladly left to go play outside.

"Wow. Congratulations!" Ginny finally said, "That's great. Shocking, but great. Are there any complications. I'm sure it's going to be harder with four kids. You guys are going to up all night every night. You can call if you need anything."

"Gin, you're rambling," Harry said, "Congratulations Luna and Fred!"

This was followed by many more. After the initial shock went away, everyone was back to excited. Molly making preparations eight months early. Everyone else sharing there pregnancy stories with Luna, Fred, Claire, and Charlie. After several hours the kids came inside, exhausted. One by one they drifted asleep. Luna was about to doze off as well when George announced they were leaving.

oOoOoOoOo

Luna was asleep in George's arms by the time they got home. Neither George nor Luna saw the woman across the street watching them, much less taking there picture.


End file.
